


If You Stay by My Side (We Can Rule the World)

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is ready to settle down with Jensen and come out. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 8/1/2014]</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Stay by My Side (We Can Rule the World)

"Your agent called earlier," Jared says, leaning against the wall. He watches Jensen unwind the scarf from around his neck, cheeks flushed red from the cold outside.

"Yeah? Did he say what he wanted?" Jensen asks, dropping the scarf on the chest of drawers next to the bowl with keys. Jared makes a mental note to pick it up later, put it away, or else one of the dogs will probably get to it. None of Jensen's clothes are ever save from them.

"No," he says. "He sounded kinda tense though. Are you making impossible demands again?"

"You know me," Jensen kids, and closes the short distance between them. He leans up, hands on Jared's arms, and gives him a quick kiss, lips cold and slightly chapped. "Hey, babe."

"Hey," Jared asks. "Good day on set?"

Jensen shrugs, stepping past Jared who automatically turns to follow him into the living room. 

"It was okay. We didn't get everything I wanted to film today done, but I think we got some good stuff," Jensen says. "What did you do all day?"

"Oh, you know," Jared says with a wave of his hands as he sits down on the couch with a sigh. "Worked out, had lunch, ordered some Christmas gifts. The life of a kept boy."

Jensen snorts and sits down next to him. "You make such a good trophy boyfriend," he mocks, and Jared smiles.

"I do, don't I?" he asks. "Too bad nobody knows and can appreciate how good I am at spending your hard earned money."

Jensen grins and leans in, kissing Jared softly. "My credit card is all yours," he says, and then his expression sobers up a little. "So, have you given the play any thought yet?"

Jared grimaces at the mention of the play – his agent had called him last week, enthusing about a play off-broadway. The director was a friend of a friend of his, and he'd seen Jared in his recent movie and liked him. He's apparently a shoo-in for one of the play's leads.

"It's a good role, Jay," Jensen adds, and Jared shrugs.

"I haven't done theater since high school," he says. "And it's in New York."

"Which isn't at the other side of the world," Jensen points out. "Plus, I'd be almost done with the movie by the time rehearsals would start. We'd only be apart for a couple of weeks and then I could come join."

"Jensen," Jared says with a sigh.

"What?" Jensen asks. "You came to Vancouver with me for the movie. It's my turn to move somewhere with you."

"I didn't have any new project lined up," Jared argues. "You have some really good offers for movies, Jensen. And if the play does well, it could run for a while."

Jensen shrugs. "I'm okay with that," he says. "I really enjoy this directing thing, Jay – I'm not even sure I want to go back to acting any time soon."

"Well, then you should be in L.A., trying to find projects as a director."

Jensen sighs. "Jared. We can go to L.A. once your play is over," he says. "It's no big deal."

"It is to me," Jared says.

"Oh, so you can give up things to be with me, but I can't do the same for you?"

"I _didn't_ give anything up to be here," Jared stresses, and Jensen shakes his head.

"You're giving up the play to follow me and I don't even know where I'll be going next."

Jared groans. "Jensen, I never said I wanted to do the play. My agent wants me to, that's it," he says. 

"Why?" Jensen prods, eyebrows raised. "It's a good play."

"But I don't think theater is right for me," Jared replies. "And I kind of like this."

He waves his hand around, trying to encompass the house, Jensen, _them_ with the gesture.

"This," he says. "What _this_? Being here all day, waiting for me to come home? The whole trophy boyfriend thing was a joke, Jay."

"Not that, no," Jared concedes. "But sleeping in the same bed as you every night, having home cooked meals, spending the weekends together. We've both been working non-stop for years, and ever since the show ended it's like our schedules never really align. I like this – living in a house where I actually spend enough time to feel at home, and spending time on things other than acting."

"I didn't know you were unhappy," Jensen says, and Jared sighs.

"I wasn't. It's just that taking a break from the job and coming up here with you, it made me realize how much I like it. I like that there's no attention on me here, that I'm just here to support you and be with you," he admits. "We always talk about the stuff we want to do when we settle down, when we're finally out and can stop hiding, and then we just go back to the lives we've been leading all along. I don't want to wait until we're old and gray to settle down, Jensen."

"I am gray already," Jensen jokes, but his tone falls a little flat as he touches the side of his head where Jared knows the first gray hairs have been appearing. 

"You know what I mean," he says, and Jensen shrugs.

"Yeah," he admits. "So you want to settle down, huh?"

"It doesn't have to be all black and white, is all I'm saying," Jared corrects him, trying to find the right words for the way he's been feeling lately, the thoughts and ideas that have been forming while he's been playing house the last couple of months. "I don't want us to quit working and leave L.A. – I just want us to be in the same places, on the same schedule. I want to be home at the same time, have dinner together, talk about how our days were, and then go to sleep together and get up together the next morning."

"And how do we do that?" Jensen asks, and Jared can detect the trace of genuine interest in his voice.

"Jensen, you're an amazing actor. You know that. And I think you could be an even more amazing director, if that's what you want to do, and I never, ever want to be the reason you don't go places. I want you to go places," he says softly. "I want you to be amazing and win awards and blow people away. And I want to be at your side for all of that."

"Jared," Jensen starts, and Jared shushes him.

"I still want to work, but I don't want to do anything that will take me away from you," he says. "You should do exactly what you want to do, what you need to do for your career, and I'll work around it."

"How's that fair?"

"It's what I want," Jared says simply, and shrugs. "I won't be giving anything up, because I'll be exactly where I want to be, living the life I want. For both of us."

Jensen sighs. "Give me some time to think about the whole thing, okay?" he says. 

"Of course," Jared quickly says and offers Jensen a tentative smile. "I didn't mean to spring this on you. It's just something that's been on my mind lately, and I've been meaning to talk to you about it for a while."

"You can always talk to me, you know that," Jensen says, and kisses Jared temple. "Always, Jared."

"I know," Jared replies, and then laughs softly. "Man, things were so much easier when we were on _Supernatural_ together, huh?"

"Yeah. Except we worked so much we barely had time to do anything together but sleep," Jensen replies, and Jared shifts so he can lean into Jensen's side, Jensen's arms immediately coming around him.

"I miss it sometimes," he admits, and Jensen hums.

"Me too," he says. "I miss working with you. It's never been the same with anyone else."

"I hope not," Jared says with a snort, pinching Jensen's thigh and Jensen laughs.

"I wasn't talking about that."

Jared tilts his head back and grins up at Jensen. "That was one of the advantages though, wasn't it?" he asks. "Fooling around in our trailers between takes."

"Almost getting caught every now and then," Jensen replies with a grimace, and Jared laughs.

"I'm pretty sure most of the crew suspected we were together anyway," he says.

"They did not."

"Jensen, ten years. You really think nobody ever noticed anything?"

"We weren't together for the whole ten years," Jensen argues. "You were barely more than a kid when we started the show."

"I was twenty-two, asshole," Jared replies. "But fine, two years of built-up and eight years of dating. I'm still pretty sure people knew."

"Whatever," Jensen mutters, and Jared grins.

"Wouldn't have been the worse thing that could have happened, anyway."

"We could have kissed our careers goodbye," Jensen says.

"Nah," Jared says, shaking his head. "Things might have been different, maybe, but it wouldn't have been that bad. We wouldn't have been the first people in the business to come out, you know."

Jensen sighs, and kisses the top of Jared's head, his breath ruffling Jared's hair. "I know," he says, and squeezes his arms around. "One day, huh?"

"One day," Jared agrees, and can't help sounding a little wistful.

+

Two days later, Jared wakes up in the middle of the night and realizes he's alone in bed. He's confused for a moment, before he remembers going to bed on his own because Jensen was still working.

He yawns and glances at the alarm clock sitting on the dresser on Jensen's side of the bed, little red numbers glowing brightly in the dark room. It's late, after 2a.m., and Jared groans. He rubs his eyes, trying to wake up a little more, and finally switches on the lamp on his side and rolls out of bed.

It's cold in the room, and Jared curses under his breath when his feet hit the ground. He quickly puts on a pair of thick, woolen socks, and grabs a sweatshirt from the closet before he goes to look for Jensen.

He finds him still in his study, sitting at his desk with papers spread out in front of him and a tumbler of whiskey in his hand.

"Drinking behind my back?" Jared teases, and Jensen startles, looking up. He smiles when his eyes land on Jared and raises his glass.

"A man can't have a drink in peace without the ball and chain nagging him, huh?" he asks.

"You never do any chores around the house either," Jared says with a dramatic sigh. "And you're always out with your buddies, drinking and smoking, and god knows what."

He goes to the cabinet where he knows Jensen keeps glasses and liquor and pours himself a drink as well. "Still working?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder at Jensen.

"Yeah, a bit," Jensen says. "I was coming to bed soon, though."

Jared hums under his breath and contemplates sitting down in the chair across the desk from Jensen, but decides to round the desk instead. He nudges Jensen's chair back and sits down on Jensen's lap almost sideways, slinging on arm around his neck, the other carefully holding on to his glass.

Jensen grunts, hand coming to rest on Jared's hip. "Heavy," he says, and Jared gasps.

"And he calls me fat, too!" he exclaims sadly, and Jensen laughs. 

"You're just not the petite girl that I fell in love with all those years ago anymore."

"Is that why you never want to have sex with me these days?" Jared asks, sniffling. "Don't you think I'm attractive anymore?"

Jensen grins and kisses his jaw. "No use in lying to you about it, huh?" he asks, and Jared turns his face to kiss Jensen properly, tasting the whiskey on his lips.

He hums, licking his lips when they break the kiss and smiles. "Hi."

"Hi," Jensen echoes, voice low and soft, and Jared leans in to rest his forehead against Jensen's.

"I woke up and you weren't there," he says softly, not sure why, and Jensen presses his hand more firmly against his hip.

"Sorry," he replies, and Jared smiles.

"'s okay," he says. "It's Saturday tomorrow. We can sleep in, not get out of bed all day and have lots of sex."

"Dogs," Jensen reminds him.

"Fine, we'll take them on a quick walk around the block and then go back to bed and have sex," Jared concedes with a grin, and Jensen sighs.

"Sounds really good."

"Yeah," Jared agrees, and kisses Jensen softly.

"Finish our drinks and go to bed?" Jensen suggests, pulling away a little. Jared nods and then kisses Jensen again, his stomach fluttering when he feels Jensen smile against his mouth.

+

Jensen has a two weeks break over Christmas and New Year's, and they decide to stay in Canada instead of flying home to Texas or Los Angeles.

Jared spends the last few days while Jensen is at work decorating the house and running errands, excited about spending the holidays alone with Jensen, in a place where it's actually cold and there's the prospect of snow.

On Christmas day, Jared wakes Jensen up early, and when Jensen complains about Jared being a kid, he shuts him up with a kiss.

"I thought you might want to unwrap your first present," he teases, taking one of Jensen's hands in his and pushing it down towards his dick.

Jensen laughs. "You're already naked, though," he counters, hand settling on Jared's hip instead of his cock, and he nudges Jared onto his back.

"It was a metaphor," Jared replies, and then adds, "For sex."

"I got that," Jensen says with a grin, and kisses him. He slides his hand down Jared's thigh, coaxing his legs apart and slides between them, his lips hot and firm on Jared's.

It surprises Jared sometimes how even the simplest touches from Jensen still thrill him, how even after all these years he can't get enough of him. If he could, he would spend every moment of his life in bed with Jensen and it would still probably not be enough. He used to wait for the feeling to fade, the desire and need he felt for Jensen, the way Jensen has him panting and hard in seconds, but these days Jared simply revels in it, counts his blessings to have found Jensen. 

Jensen opens him up with careful, sure fingers, and uses more lube than strictly needed. He always does it like that, even when the sex is fast and hard, treating Jared with so much care and love while he preps him, making sure there's not even the slightest chance Jared will feel any discomfort. It's unnecessary, but Jared never says a word. It's sweet, the way Jensen always makes sure it's good for both of them, never taking sex with Jared for granted, and Jared's had enough uncomfortable sex before Jensen that he appreciates how Jensen treats him in bed.

When Jensen finally pushes into him, he peppers kisses over Jared's face while he does so, and Jared can't help the laugh that mixes with his moans. 

"Baby. Jay," Jensen murmurs into his skin, lips against Jared's cheeks, and he doesn't need to say anything else for Jared to know what he means. How much he loves Jared, loves being inside him, how incredible it feels and how he never ever wants to lose this. He's said those words a million times over to Jared.

"Yeah," Jared agrees, fingers digging into Jensen's shoulder as Jensen starts to fuck him. He goes slow, rocks into him with almost lazy, but precise thrusts of his hips, and despite Jensen prepping him, Jared feels the slight burn of being stretched by Jensen's cock. He's big and hard inside of him, filling him. 

Jared presses his lips to Jensen's jaw.

"Love you," he moans, and Jensen lets out a wet, panting gasp.

"Love you too," he replies. "So much. God, Jay, _so much_."

Jensen's rhythm never falters, and it's both mind-blowingly good and almost not enough. This might be Jared's favorite kind of sex – slow and drawn-out, neither of them in a hurry to get off. Those times when it's just about being together, about the intimacy, 

Jared comes untouched, just from Jensen fucking him and the weight of Jensen's body blanketing his, cock pressed between them. 

Afterward, they doze for a while, bodies entangled under the warm, soft blankets, hands mapping out skin and lips seeking slips for sweet, unhurried kisses.

+

"What is it?" Jared asks, turning the envelope over in his hands with a grin. He looks down at Jensen, who is sitting on the floor next to the tree, a small pile of presents next to him.

"Open it," Jensen says.

"It is a gift card?" Jared teases, ignoring Jensen's suggestion. "Is it plane-tickets? Is it a photo of my ass that you secretly took while I was sleeping?"

"Jared," Jensen groans.

"Are you leaving me and suing me for custody of our babies?" Jared continues, petting the black lab currently lying across his lap. Sam – and no, Jared is never again letting Jensen pick a name for a pet – wiggles a little and lets out a content huff.

"And alimony," Jensen says with a nod, and Jared laughs.

"You're the one earning the big bucks in this relationship right now, Ackles," he says, and finally opens the envelope. He pulls out a sheet of paper and skims the two short paragraphs, printed in small, black letters. He's pretty sure his heart stops beating. "Jensen. What is this?"

"A press release."

"I can see that," Jared says, and puts the paper down, looking at Jensen. "We're coming out?"

Jensen gives him a sheepish smile and shrugs. "If you want to," he says. "It's just a draft that I wrote with my publicist. You're going to have to run it by your people."

"No," Jared says, and shakes his head. "It's perfect. It's—Jensen."

Jensen smiles. "So, you want to then?"

"Do I want to come out?" Jared asks. "Tell the world I love you, and you love me, and we're the real fucking deal? God, of course! I want that so much I can't even tell you."

"Good," Jensen says, looking both relieved and happy. Jared is tempted to tell him he's an idiot for even considering that he wouldn't want this. Wouldn't do anything in the world, give up everything he has, to have this with Jensen.

"I can't believe this," Jared whispers, fingers curled tightly around the piece of paper.

"I want us to settle down, too, Jay. You're right, we've been talking about the future for long enough and never done anything about it. It's about time we change that," Jensen says. "And this seemed like a good first step."

"First step?" Jared asks. "What other steps are there?"

"Well," Jensen says, looking nervous suddenly, and he pulls out a box from the pile of presents. It's small, wrapped in black paper with a tiny golden bow on top of it, and Jared is pretty sure there's only one thing that comes in boxes of that seize.

"Oh god," he whispers, and Jensen smiles tentatively.

"Jared," he starts, and Jared pushes Sam off his lap, ignoring the protesting bark.

"Yes," he says as he eagerly slides off the couch to where Jensen is. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

"You don't even know what's coming," Jensen teases, but he sounds like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Yes, I do," Jared counters and laughs. "I do, and I'm saying yes, and you need to open that damn box and put the ring on my finger, Jensen, so I can fucking kiss you already."

Jensen laughs. "I'm pretty sure you can kiss me before I put the ring on you."

"Nope," Jared says, shaking his head. "I will never, ever kiss you again without a ring on my finger."

He holds his hand out, waiting, and Jensen smirks, but starts unwrapping the paper.

"Hurry," Jared says, wriggling his fingers.

"Patience," Jensen says, letting the paper fall away. He opens the box and Jared feels a surge of giddiness when he sees the ring nestled inside. Jensen takes it out, takes Jared's hand in his, and slides the ring onto his finger.

Jared all but flings himself at Jensen the second the ring is on, and kisses him, Jensen's face held between his hands. The force makes them topple back, and they both laugh against each other's mouths, Sam barking happily in the background.

Jared sits back, straddling Jensen's hips, and grins. "I'm telling everyone you didn't even propose properly," he says. "Just put a ring on me without asking me the question."

Jensen snorts. "I'm telling everyone that you just assumed I was proposing when you saw the box, and that I played along to save you the embarrassment even though I had no plans whatsoever to ask you to marry me," he shoots back, and Jared leans down and kisses him quickly.

"Ask me now," he says softly. 

"What?" Jensen asks.

"I know you. You probably thought about what you wanted to say to me for weeks, and I ruined that. So ask me now, pretend I haven't said yes yet."

Jensen gives him a small smile and cups Jared's face in his hands, thumbs stroking over cheekbones. "Jared," he starts. "I love you more than anything else in the world."

Jared cocks his head to the side, grinning. "What else?"

"That's it," Jensen says.

"That's it?"

Jensen shrugs. "I'm pretty sure I would have been too damn nervous to say anything else, so yeah, that's all I was going to say."

Jared's cheek hurt a little, he's smiling that brightly. "Best proposal ever," he murmurs and ducks down to kiss Jensen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Take That's "Rule the World".


End file.
